A data center is a practical solution for cloud computing or large-scale application services or data services in information technology (IT) operations. One of the infrastructural challenges of a data center is powering computer server racks in the data center. For example, it is sometimes difficult to operate a power system continuously because of potential power surges and power outages (e.g., including black outs or brown outs). A data center can provide a backup power solution to its computer server racks. For example, the backup power solution can include a backup power generator that provides sustainable power after a power outage occurs. The backup power generator oftentimes cannot become fully operational immediately. After a power outage and before the backup power generator becomes fully operational, a battery backup unit (BBU) can be used to provide direct current (DC) power.
A BBU, however, does not last forever. Through repeated use, the BBU degrades and eventually stores insufficient energy. When this happens, the BBU can no longer be relied upon. Hence, it is a technical challenge to accurately determine whether or not the data center can rely on a BBU during power surges and outages. The health of a BBU is difficult to determine. Conventionally, the health of a BBU is determined via a battery test that discharges the BBU to a predetermined voltage under constant current and constant power. Under this testing process, each BBU test records the time it takes to discharge the BBU to the predetermined voltage. The comparison of the discharge time is used to determine whether the BBU has deteriorated beyond a threshold.
The conventional battery test requires a constant rate of discharge, and hence can only be performed when the BBU is isolated from a variable load (e.g., computer servers and other electronic components). The conventional battery test may also damage the BBU by fully or substantially fully discharging the BBU.
The figures depict various embodiments of the disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.